


what you've got is a fistful of dust

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confrontations, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: In the aftermath of Param's one-sided match against The Shadows, Soonyoung tries to get Wonwoo to talk.





	what you've got is a fistful of dust

**Author's Note:**

> written for pea's cc ask that i've cobbled together and slightly added to (like three words maybe lmfao)

Soonyoung watches Wonwoo's expression closely as he roughly bandages the scrape across his injured forearm, noting the tensing of Wonwoo's jaw and the twitch in his face when Soonyoung pulls too tightly. He rolls his eyes and ties off the bandages with a finality, then sits back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Wonwoo murmurs his thanks and draws his arm back, cradling it gingerly with the air only a pitifully-wounded kitten would have. He looks up at Soonyoung through his lashes, tilting his head down so that his glasses slide coquettishly down his nose bridge, and on any other day, Soonyoung would probably just let it go.

Today is not any other day.

"So," he says, running his tongue across the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep his tone even. "When were you gonna tell me about your little side job?"

Wonwoo winces, and his shoulders tighten, huddling inward—classic defensive position of a beta in front of its superior, but they both know who would really win in a fight if it came down to blows. Still, he ducks his head down further and mumbles an answer.

"Sorry, what was that? Do you mind saying it louder for us un-enhanced folk?" Soonyoung asks, pettily satisfied when Wonwoo pouts and has to screw his eyes up.

"I said, I'm sorry, Soonyoung-ah," Wonwoo says petulantly, mouth drawn. "I didn't mean to get you involved in all of this."

Soonyoung's eye twitches against his will, the throb of the vein in his temple reminding him of the visual tics animation artists would use. "That wasn't what I asked, Wonwoo-ssi. I asked when you were gonna tell me about your side gig as the city's apparent protector, oh esteemed Param-ssi."

"Soonyoungie, please—"

"Are we that familiar, _Param-ssi_?" Soonyoung cuts in, narrowing his eyes, arms tensing. Wonwoo shrinks into himself, and Soonyoung notes this with vicious pleasure. "Do we know each well enough to drop suffixes so soon?"

"I know you're mad, Soonyoung-ah, but I really didn't mean—"

"I apologize, Param-ssi, but I only allow my friends to call me—"

"For fuck's sake, Kwon Soonyoung!" Soonyoung stares at Wonwoo, unwillingly startled. He's stood up now, towering over Soonyoung with the height he'd used to lord over him when they were children, and it makes something inside his stomach clench. Wonwoo's eyes flash, even through the protective lenses of his glasses, the same way Param’s eyes had through his face mask every time they’d crossed paths, and Soonyoung wonders distantly how he could've been so blind to this when the truth had been in front of him the whole time.

_The whole fucking time._

"I hid this from you, you're right. I was wrong, and I know you're upset," Wonwoo spits out, but his expression, more so than angry, is just hurt. Soonyoung doesn't remember the last time he'd seen this kind of face.

(Junior year, when he had turned down Wonwoo's invitation to go to the cherry blossom festival because he had a real date, his mind supplies without sympathy, the traitor. The same crease between his brows and crack in his armor.

Soonyoung always was the only thing who could hurt Wonwoo.)

"You're angry, and you have every right to be," Wonwoo repeats himself, deflating, all the fight gone from him in an instant. Soonyoung just watches him, wordless. Wonwoo steels himself. "But I was trying to protect you, Soon-ah. That's all I ever try to do."

"I never asked you to," Soonyoung says after a moment, low and tense.

"I don't care," Wonwoo says back. "I'm always going to, even when you don't want me there."

There's a lump in his throat now, and Soonyoung tries to swallow past it, turning away and missing the flash of heartbreak in Wonwoo's expression. He can hear Wonwoo shuffling closer to him, uninjured arm stretching out for him, the heat of his body a siren song of comfort and home, and it’s too much. He doesn't want to hear anymore, didn't intend to go this far—

"You're always going to be the most important thing in my life, Kwon Soonyoung."

(Soonyoung runs.

 _He always runs._ )

**Author's Note:**

> \- existing in some nebulous universe where wonwoo moonlights as seoul's defending vigilante, param, he of wind powers extraordinaire and soonyoung is like a walmart lois lane  
> \- it's all vague as shit bc my worldbuilding is shit and i'm not really planning on expanding this lmfao  
> \- theyre both emotional constipated as fuck  
> \- i haven't written soonwoo in ages and it shows so much im sorry :(


End file.
